Ain't College Great?
by finchelforever274
Summary: Finn and Rachel's relationship status is tested when Rachel leaves to attend Julliard in New York. Starts out Fuinn, but ends most definitely Finchel! The story is done. I've decided to wrap it up.
1. Separate Ways

Ain't College Great?

Finn and Rachel's relationship status is tested when Rachel leaves to attend Julliard in New York. Starts out Fuinn, but ends up most definitely Finchel!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own "Leaving on a Jet Plane". I do own Jessica and Natalie. **

_Chapter 1-Separate Ways_

_My bags are packed I'm ready to go_

_I'm standin' here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

_But the dawn is breakin' its early morn _

_The taxi's waitin' he's blowin' his horn_

_Already so lonesome I could die_

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

_There's so many times I've let you down_

_So many times I've played around _

_I tell you now, they don't mean a thing _

_Every place I go, I'll think of you_

_Every song I sing, I'll sing it for you_

_When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring_

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

_Now the time has come to leave you_

_One more time let me kiss you_

_Close your eyes I'll be on my way_

_Dream about the days to come_

_When I won't have to leave alone_

_About the times, I won't have to say_

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

_Rachel Berry looked around her room one last time. Everything was packed up and ready for her journey to New York. She had wanted to attend Julliard her whole life, but somehow she seemed unhappy about leaving. Maybe it was because she was leaving Lima-the place where she grew up. She was leaving her dads, but most of all, she was leaving her best friend, Finn Hudson. She and Finn had become friends during sophomore year when Finn joined the Glee club. They had even dated for a short while until Finn learned of Rachel's infidelity. She hated that he went back with his ex-girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. What Quinn had done to him was much worse than what Rachel had done. _

"Well, everything is packed." Rachel told her fathers. She was beginning her journey to college-Julliard. The place she had wanted to go ever since was she a little girl. The only problem was that Finn Hudson wasn't joining her.

"Are you ready, Rachy?" Leroy asked his daughter.

Rachel let out a sigh and replied "yes."

"Good. The taxi is here waiting for you. The driver will take you to the airport."

Rachel kissed her dads goodbye and got into the taxi. Tears fell down her face as the taxi drove further and further away from her house.

She had arrived at the airport and she made her way to her departure gate. She got in her seat and buckled her seatbelt. She was finally on her way to Julliard! She was so excited to be going back to the Big Apple. Glee club was here in her junior year of high school for Nationals in which they won, but she hadn't been back since.

XXX

After six long hours, Rachel had finally arrived in New York. She forgot how much she loved it there! Julliard was so incredibly amazing and she couldn't wait to begin all of her classes.

She eventually made it to her dormitory where she met her resident assistant, Jessica and checked in.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry."

"Hi, Rachel, I'm Jessica, your R.A. You'll be in 2112 and your roommate is Natalie Evans from Concord, New Hampshire." And with that, she handed Rachel a form that she needed to fill out and then escorted her to her dorm.

Rachel's dorm was not what she expected at all. She was surprised as to how small the room was. There was barely enough room between her desk and her bed. She would have to manage however. She was definitely going to call Kurt to see what she could with such a little space.

A few moments later, a short red-headed girl entered the room.

"Hiya! I'm Natalie, your roommate." The girl greeted Rachel with a smile.

"I'm Rachel." Rachel told her.

"What's wrong, Rachel? You look really sad."Natalie asked her.

"It's just that I miss my family and friends, especially Finn."

"Who's Finn? Your boyfriend?" Natalie asked.

"He used to be. We're just really good friends now. I miss him more than anyone back at home."

"Have you ever heard of Skype?"

"I think so." Rachel replied.

"You can always Skype him to keep in touch with him. Where is he going to school?"

XXX

_Finn Hudson hated this. The girl he loved was 600 miles away from Lima. She was all the way in New York City. Granted, he loved that he patched things up with Quinn and they were dating again, but he didn't love Quinn in the same that he loved Rachel. Rachel was so different than Quinn. She was perfect. He regretted breaking up with her so much now. His life wasn't nearly what he had wanted it to be. He had received a scholarship to play football at Notre Dame, but broke his collarbone during his senior year and his scholarship was given to someone else. He was now forced to attend community college until his collarbone was completely healed, but as doctors told him, it may never be. _

"This it is, Finny!" Quinn nudged her boyfriend as they walked closer to his first class together, Chemistry. Quinn had decided to attend community college as well instead of attend the Ohio State University. She felt that this way her relationship with Finn could grow even stronger. Finn, however, knew the truth.

"Quinn, you can let go of my arm now. This is where I need to be." She gently let go and leaned in for a kiss, but instead walked into classroom 4B.

"That's strange. Finn always kisses me." Quinn thought to herself.

XXX

Finn sat in his chemistry staring at the clock mounted on the wall. "Only 15 minutes left" he thought to himself. "But then Quinn is going to want to do lunch together and yada yada yada. Why can she be more like Rachel? Rachel is so kind and gentle. She is also very pretty."

He quickly grabbed his cell phone and began to text Rachel

_Rachel?_

He waited for a response, but before he could check his phone again, his class was over.

**AU: Chapter 1 is done! I've wanted to write this story for a few days now, but I had a case of writer's block. I am glad that I finally got to share my third with you. Please let me know what you think and I'll gladly continue! Much love, Stephanie **


	2. I Miss You

_Chapter 2- I Miss You_

**Disclaimer: I, once again, do not own Glee. I also do not own "Here Without You." **

Finn's P.O.V.

"Come on Rachel, text me back" Finn Hudson thought to himself. It had been two hours since Finn had last texted Rachel. He began to think that maybe she never received the text or sigh, she met someone more handsome than him and she had hooked with him. He was with Quinn, yeah, but he missed Rachel. Like really, really missed her. He missed her smile. He missed her voice. He missed everything about her. Now, she was away at Julliard living her dream and he was stuck here in Lima attending community college.

"Why did I have to break things off with her? I love her more than anything and now she's gone away to Julliard 600 miles away and here I am, without the girl that I've only truly ever loved." Just then, his phone buzzed—it was Rachel. Finn breathed a sigh of relief and immediately checked his message.

_Finn-OMG! Julliard is incredible…_

Tears began to fall from Finn's eyes as he read that. Rachel Berry, the love of his life was having the time of her time at Julliard and he was living a miserable life in Lima, OH.

XXX

Rachel's P.O.V.

"Why did I have to lie and tell Finn that Julliard is incredible? The only thing that would make it incredible is if he were my boyfriend and he were here in New York with me. I am such an idiot. My roommate, Natalie knows the truth about me missing Finn, why could I find the courage to tell the person I love that I miss him every day?"

_Finn, I am so sorry that I told you that Julliard is incredible. The only thing that would make it incredible would be if you were here with me. I love you. _Rachel pushed "send" on her cell phone

XXX

Finn felt his phone buzz again. He checked it and read the new message that Rachel sent to him. A smile began to emerge across his face. Finally, the woman that he loved was responding to him. He just began to cry again—this time, however, Quinn caught sight of her boyfriend crying.

"Finn, baby, what's wrong?" she asked.

Finn, looking rather absent-mindedly replied, "Uh? Oh, it's nothing"

"Finn, it has to be something. You haven't been yourself since we started school. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Actually, Quinn, I am not okay. I miss Rachel."

"Why do you miss that RuPaul?"

"Because Quinn. I should have never gotten back together with you. I've loved Rachel since the day that I first met you. I knew that you using me to get your stab as prom queen. Rachel is different, she's beautiful, she's kind and oh my, her voice sounds like the voice of an angel."

"Well, then, Finn, if you love that RuPaul so much, then why don't you just go to New York and find her. Isn't that what you want?"

"Actually, no. I just miss her; I just want to be her boyfriend again. I love her."

"What are you saying?" Quinn asked.

"I am saying that you and I are done. We're cooked."

"You mean you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes, Quinn. I mean it this time. I hate the way that you manipulate Rachel and call her names like RuPaul."

And with that, Finn just left Quinn standing in the hallway with tears streaming down her face. Just then, Finn began to sing:

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think that I could look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate _

_Disappear when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_Tonight, girl, it's only you and me, yeah_

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated _

_But I hope it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah _

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_Tonight, girl, it's only you and me_

_Everything I know and anywhere I go _

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa _

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_Tonight girl, its only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh _

"Rachel, you probably can't hear me, but I miss you so very much and I wish that I could be your boyfriend again. I love you more than anything and I am so sorry for hurting you during the time that we had dated. Hopefully, you and I will be able to rekindle our romance together. I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you and I want to hold you in my arms and never let go. I love you, Rachel Berry."

And with that, Finn walked out of school and went to his car. He drove away with tears streaming down his face.


	3. Perfect

_Chapter 3-Perfect _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own "All By Myself" nor do I own "I Could Not Ask For More." I do own Jason. I read a spoiler today indicating that Finn and Rachel may not reunite until Season 3 ****, but that's why we have fanfiction, right? **

_Tears were still streaming down Finn's face as he drove home. The rain banged against his car's window. His windshield wipers were moving like crazy. He hated when it rained. Not just because it created puddles, but because rain always made him miss Rachel. He missed Rachel even more now—she was away at Julliard. As he drove closer to his home, he turned up the radio just a smudge and came across a familiar tune. He began to sing along with it with tears still streaming down his face. _

_When I was young _

_I never needed anyone_

_And makin' love was just for fun_

_Those days are gone_

_Livin' alone _

_I think of all the friends I've known_

_But when I dial the telephone_

_Nobody's home_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be all by myself anymore_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna live all by myself anymore_

_Hard to be sure _

_Sometimes I feel so insecure_

_And love so distant and obscure_

_Remains the cure_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be all myself anymore_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna live all by myself anymore_

_When I was young_

_I never needed anyone _

_And makin' love was just for fun_

_Those days are gone_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be all by myself anymore_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna live all by myself anymore_

He finally made it home and walked inside the house. He quietly walked upstairs not speaking to anyone. He went into his room and locked the door. He then got under the covers and started to cry hysterically. Just then, his phone went off—it was Rachel.

"Hello?" Finn said sobbingly.

"Finn, have you been crying?" Rachel asked him.

"No, I mean, yes. It is just that I miss you so much and I feel like my life isn't complete without you. I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Finn. I really like it here, though. My classes are amazing and I really like my professors. My voice professor says that I have an act for singing."

"That's wonderful, Rachel. I am happy for you." Little did Finn know that Rachel was actually lying to him about her being happy. All she wanted was for Finn to hold her in his arms and kiss her.

"Actually, Finn, I have a confession to make. I am not happy here. In fact, I am so miserable. I hate not being with you. I hate that you're with Quinn. I just want us to be together forever."

"I need to tell you something. I actually broke it off with Quinn this morning. I told her that I loved you and I hated the way that she manipulates you and calls you names."

"You broke up with Quinn for me?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, Rachel, you're the love of my life. I can't believe that I let you go. I am still regretting it to this day. Would you do the honor of being my girlfriend again?"

"Absolutely, Finn. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

And with that, Finn and Rachel hung up both happy to be with each other again.

Back in New York, Rachel was ecstatic that she and Finn patched things up and that they were boyfriend-girlfriend again. She went over to her dresser and pulled out the "Finn" necklace that Finn had given to her while they were dating in high school. She put it on and just smiled.

XXX

A few weeks had passed and winter break was fast approaching. Finn was so excited that Rachel was coming home for break. He was going to be picking her up at the airport and spending the whole vacation with her.

The day, December 12 had finally arrived. Today was the day that Rachel was coming home for break! Finn stared at the clock in his biology class. It seemed like this day would never end. His professor, Dr. Conan kept going on and on about genetics (like Finn didn't know the difference between boys and girls.) He just sat there with a blank look on his face. He was so ready for winter break, but more importantly he was excited to spend the entire six weeks with the person whom he truly admired, Rachel Berry. He glanced up at the clock and noticed that lecture was over. He quietly gathered his things and raced out the door. A friend of his, Jason noticed that he was in an awful big hurry.

"Hey, Hudson, what's the rush?" he asked.

"My girlfriend is coming home today!" Finn squealed.

"You mean that she doesn't go here?"Jason wondered.

"No, she's away at Julliard in New York. She's coming back for the long break. I haven't seen her since August." Finn replied.

"Wait a minute; I thought that you were dating that Fabray girl."

"Nah, I broke it off with her weeks ago. My girlfriend is named Rachel."

"Ah, I see" Jason said. And with that, Finn raced out to the parking lot to his car. He got in and wanted to speed the airport, but instead he decided that he should probably go the speed limit.

The airport was at least an hour away from campus, but he didn't care because he was going to pick up the most beautiful girl in the world, Rachel Barbra Berry. Once he finally arrived at the airport, he parked his car and went inside. He looked around for her and couldn't see her. Could she have missed her flight? He thought. Nah, she was just as excited to come home as Finn was to see her. Suddenly, a pink suitcase caught his eye. He knew that was Rachel as pink was her favorite color.

"Rachel! Rachel Berry!" Finn began yelling her name. Rachel looked up to notice her boyfriend standing the foyer of the airport waiting for her.

"Finn! Oh my Gosh! It's really you!" She squealed.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be? Come here so I can hold you in my arms."

Rachel ran closer to him and he kneeled down so Rachel could reach.

"Baby, I missed you so much. I hate that you go to school so far away."

"I missed you too, Finn. I am so excited that we get to spend the entire winter break together!" Finn shook his head in agreement. He grabbed Rachel's suitcase and they walked out of the airport together.

In the car, Rachel began talking about her first semester at Julliard. She acted happy, but Finn knew that she was just putting on an act.

"So, how's community college?" Rachel asked.

"To be completely honest with you, Rachel, it sucks. I feel like I'm in high school all over again. Do you like your roommate?" Finn asked her.

"She's okay I guess. Nothing like me, though. Her name is Natalie and she is from New Hampshire. She's majoring in piano or something."

Finn just nodded to seem like he cared. A few moments later, they arrived at Finn's house (Rachel was staying with Finn for a few weeks while her dads took a Caribbean cruise.)

"We're here." Finn got out and opened the door for Rachel. He then helped her lug all her luggage into the house. He just shook his head and the sight of her things.

He opened the door to his house to notice his favorite dish—meatloaf sitting on the table.

"Mom, Burt, Kurt, we're home!" Finn yelled up to his mom and stepfather. Just then, Carole walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hello there, Rachel. How is college?"

"It's okay I guess." Rachel told her.

"Well, shall we eat dinner?" Carole asked.

"Mom, you know Rachel's vegan. She can't eat meatloaf." Finn reminded her.

"Oh, I knew that. I didn't make the meatloaf for her."

"Oh, well good" Finn told her.

XXX

Christmas Day had arrived, Finn's favorite holiday. He had something pretty spectacular planned for Rachel—ice skating. The roads were covered with fresh fallen snow. It looked so beautiful. He got up and headed downstairs to where his mother and Burt were. Rachel joined him soon after (she celebrated Christmas with Finn and then later celebrated Hanukkah with her dads.)

"There's my beautiful girl!" Finn smiled as Rachel sat down near the Christmas tree.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. Thank you for allowing me to be here with you on Christmas Day."

"You're entirely welcome, Rachel" Carole told her.

A few hours had passed and now Finn was going to take Rachel ice skating. She loved ice skating and he was sure that she was going to love it even more with Finn. She smiled innocently as she and Finn made their way to the ice skating rink.

The rink was so beautiful! She saw so many couple skating around and even some little kids skating for the first time. She leaned in closer to Finn and began to softly sing to him:

_Lying here with you_

_Listening to the rain _

_Smiling just to see the smile upon your face_

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive _

_And these are the moments I remember all my life_

_I found all I've wanted for _

_And I could not ask for me_

Finn joins her in singing:

_Looking in your eyes_

_Seeing all I need_

_Everything you are is everything I need_

_And these are the moments _

_I know heaven must exist_

_And these are the moments; I know I all need is this_

_I have all I've waited for (yeah)_

_And I could not ask for more_

Finn and Rachel just began smiling at each other and just skated around the rink for the remainder of the evening. As Rachel leaned in closer to him again, Finn gently kissed her head. He knew that Rachel was perfect and this time he was never letting her go.

**AU: Sorry that chapter was super long, but I just wanted to make it long enough to include the second song. This story probably won't be as long as my other two, but any suggestions are welcome. Please review! Much love, Stephanie **


	4. Away She Goes

_Chapter 4-Away She Goes_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own "Write This Down." **

_Christmas break was over and it was time for Rachel to head back to Julliard. Finn just stood in his room trying to not to cry as once again, the love of his life was heading back to school. Rachel had gone back home for the last three weeks of break, so Finn had to go over to her house to say goodbye. _

He rang the doorbell and ran his hand through his hair. Leroy, one of Rachel's dads answered the door.

"Hi, Mr. Berry." Finn told him as he motioned for Finn to walk inside. "Rachel is upstairs in her room."

"Thank you, Mr. Berry." And with that, Finn headed upstairs to see his girlfriend one last time.

Finn knocked at the door.

"Come in" Rachel instructed. Finn walked in and saw that everything in Rachel's room was packed.

"Rach, you do know that you don't need everything in your room for college?" he asked.

"I know that. It is just my dads are planning on moving to a smaller house and I need to have everything packed to make the move easier."

"Oh, I was scared there for a little bit. I thought that you were moving to New York forever."

"Finn, don't be silly. If I move to New York forever, you'll be with me, of course."

"Are you sure, Rach?" he asked.

"Absolutely, Finn, I want to spend the rest of my life. I want to have babies with you. I love you, Finn Hudson and being away from you has been the hardest time in my life."

"That was so sweet. I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Finn" and he leaned into kiss her.

A few moments passed and the taxi pulled up to Rachel's house (Finn decided against taking Rachel to the airport because he felt that it would be too hard for him to watch her take-off.)

"Finn, my cab is here" Rachel told him as she glanced out the window. "You can let go now."

"But I don't want to" he said.

"Finn, you have to. The sooner you let me go, the sooner I'll be back for spring break." She told him. And with that, he let go, watching Rachel get into the cab and drive away.

XXX

Rachel looked down at her phone as she waited for her plane to depart. She noticed a text message from Finn. He had texted her the lyrics to a song, "Write This Down"

_Baby, write this down_

_Take a little note_

_To remind you in case you didn't know_

_That I love you and I don't want you to go_

_Write this down_

_Take my words and read them everyday_

_Keep em close by, don't you let them fade away_

_So you'll remember what I forgot to say_

_Write this down_

She just smiled and before she knew it, it was time to leave.

XXX

Finn walked down the halls to his class, History as tears began to run down his cheek. He stared at his phone, hoping that it would buzz, but nothing. He missed Rachel already and she had only been gone a few days. He gently opened the door to the classroom and walked inside. He noticed that all of the students in the classroom were jocks—something that he wasn't any longer. He was just a college student struggling academically and missing the love of his life. Why couldn't she just move back to Ohio and attend the Ohio State University? He hated being in Lima without her, especially now that Quinn had made her plans to be with Finn. She even knew that Finn was with Rachel.

He glanced up at the clock. Class had just begun and he felt like this was going to be the longest class of the decade. He couldn't wait for this class to be over and for him to Skype with Rachel. A friend of his had told him about Skype and how he could use it to communicate with Rachel instead of using his cell phone. He was so excited to see Rachel tonight! Even if he couldn't actually see her, he could see her on his computer screen, which is second best, he thought.

Finally, his class was out and he raced home. He turned on his monitor and logged onto his Skype account. A few seconds later, Rachel called him.

"Hey, baby" he told her.

"Hi, Finn, how are you?" she asked.

"I am doing pretty well. I miss you though. Can't you transfer to Ohio? New York is just too far away."

"Well, actually. I am glad that we are Skyping tonight because there is something that I have to tell you."

"What?" Finn wondered.

"Julliard is getting rid of the program that I would like to do, so I need to transfer to another school if I want to continue a career in music."

"Where do you need to transfer?" Finn asked.

"A little school called the Ohio State University" she told him.

Finn began to almost immediately jump up and down. He was so excited that his girlfriend was returning to Ohio. He no longer had to struggle with dating her because he could see her every day.

"Have you already applied?" Finn asked.

"Yes, and I've been accepted. I will begin in the fall." She told him.

"Baby, this is like the best day ever. I finally get to see my girlfriend every day and no longer have to be sad about her not being with me."

"I know, Finn. I concur with you that this is the best day ever."

"Concur is a good thing, right?"

"Yes, Finn, it means that I agree."

"Cool" and with that, they ended their conversation and headed off to bed.

XXX

The next morning, Finn was over the moon. Not only did he ace his Chemistry exam (he was the worst chemist, or so he thought), but his girlfriend was transferring to the Ohio State University. He thought that maybe he should apply there as well. They have a wonderful football program and the coach was always recruiting new players. He didn't even like his community college anyway. He was always seeing Quinn and that just left a sour taste in his mouth. That made his decision even easier—he was going to apply to Ohio State and be with Rachel forever. Just then, he glanced at his phone and realized that it was time for his next class to begin.

**AU: Well, there's the next chapter. Sorry it took forever for me to update, but I have just been so busy with a little thing called college. I am going to wrap up this story in the next few weeks. Please still review! Much love, Stephanie **


	5. Everything

_Chapter 5-Everything _

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, do you honestly think I would have them break up? I also do not own "Everything". It is owned by the talented Michael Bublé nor do I own "Faithfully". It is owned by Journey.

**Sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I have just so overwhelmed by school and stuff. Anyway, here's Chapter 5! Enjoy! **

_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car._

_You're the ne in the sand when I go too far._

_You're the swimming pool on an August day. _

_And you're the perfect thing to say. _

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times _

_And it's you, it's you, you make me sing. _

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything _

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well_

_And you light me up when you ring my bell. _

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space _

_You're every minute of my everyday _

_And I can't believe that I'm your man _

_And I get to kiss you just because I can. _

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through _

_And you know that's what our love can do. _

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_And it's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_And in this crazy life and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing _

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

'_Cause you're my everything_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _

A few weeks went by and summer was approaching rapidly. Finn remembers when he and Rachel began to date for the first time. It was the summer after their sophomore year in high school. Those were good times, he remembered. Now, the love of his life, Rachel Barbara Berry was transferring to the Ohio State University.

Finn sat his final Chemistry class glancing at the clock. Just a few more hours before Rachel would arrive in Lima for the summer. Since Rachel was transferring, he took it upon himself to apply at Ohio State as well. He had achieved academic success while attending community college and had been accepted to OSU. He had received a scholarship to play football for the Buckeyes.

The clock flashed 2:50 pm and Finn raced out of the classroom and into the parking lot. He was so glad to never be attending community college, especially since Quinn was still attending. He got in his car and drove down the street and headed to the airport. This time was going to be so much different though, because Finn had planned something for Rachel's return. On his way to the airport, he kept changing the radio station until he came to a familiar song, "Faithfully". His eyes lit up when began to hear the lyrics and he knew that he was right in taking his relationship to the next level with Rachel.

_Highway run_

_To the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_They say that the road_

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man ain't what it's supposed to be _

_Boy stand by me _

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

_Circus life under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns to make us laugh_

_Through space and time_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am lost without you_

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again _

_I get the joy of rediscovering you _

_Oh, girl you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours _

_I'm forever yours_

_Ever yours_

_Faithfully _

When the song had ended, Finn had arrived at the airport. Waiting at the departure gate was Rachel. She looked so happy to finally be on her home turf. Once she caught sight of Finn, she ran up towards him and began to hug him like he was dying or something.

"Finn, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you so much too, Rachel. Come on, I have something that I want to ask you."

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and then walked hand-in-hand to his car. A few minutes had passed and they had arrived in town, but instead of going to Finn's or Rachel's house, they ended up going somewhere else.

"Finn, you passed my old house and your house, what are we doing?"

"Just you wait and see." He said and reached into the backseat and grabbed a blindfold.

He then handed the blindfold to Rachel and told her to cover her eyes. Rachel, a little taken aback, took the blindfold and covered her eyes.

"Finn, why is there a blindfold over my eyes?" Rachel asked.

"I said that you are just going to have to wait and see." And with that, Finn pulled into the place where Rachel and Finn had sung "Faithfully" for the first time. It was the first time that Finn declared his love to Rachel.

He opened the door for Rachel and helped her step out of the car.

"Alright, just one step closer" Finn told Rachel as he guided her to the entrance of the building.

"Finn, this is ridiculous. Can't I just take off my blindfold?" she asked.

"Yes, you can" and with that, Rachel took off her blindfold and looked around to a recreation of Nationals their sophomore year.

"Finn" Rachel began to tear up and started to go on and on about that special moment in her and Finn's life. Before she knew it, she looked down to see her boyfriend down on one knee.

"Rachel, from the first time I met you I knew that there was something special about you. You are so beautiful, kind and my goodness! You sing so beautifully. When I broke up with you junior year, I was just some dumb kid not knowing right from wrong. But then after being with Quinn for that time after, I realized that letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life. Then when you went away to Julliard, I decided that I couldn't live my life without you in it. You are the piece that makes my life complete. If you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy, so…" He pulls out a ring that he had hidden in his pocket and continued "…Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" and he gently placed the ring on her finger and began waltzing her around the stage of the building. Rachel was now his fiancée and his everything.


	6. It's About Time

_Chapter 6-It's About Time _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own "This I Promise You" nor "Stealing Cinderella". **

**AU: Don't make fun of me for choosing "This I Promise You". I think it's a beautiful song and perfect for a wedding. **

_If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand.-Anonymous _

Today was the best day of Finn's Hudson's life! He was getting married to the most beautiful girl in the world, Rachel Berry. It had been a couple of days since Finn had last seen Rachel. She insisted that since they were getting married on Saturday that she would stay at her dads' house until she and Finn tied the knot.

"You really love her, don't you, Finn?" Kurt asked his brother as he helped Finn to adjust his tie.

"Yes, I really do. I am so glad that she is transferring to Ohio and that we can be together. Now that we are getting married, I know that I will never have to worry about some other guy trying to pick her up. I have no idea how I got lucky."

"Well, Finn, I can tell you that you and Rachel are made for each other. Even for that time that you and she were apart during junior year, I knew that there was something in you that you never wanted to let go. You always loved her and today you are celebrating your commitment to her and you are going to spend a lifetime of happiness together with her."

XXX

"You look beautiful, honey." Hiram told his daughter as he helped her to straighten out her dress.

"Thanks, Daddy. Finn's a great guy. I can't believe that I got so lucky in marrying someone so special. Maybe Julliard getting rid of my program was a blessing in disguise, because now look at me. I am 18 years old and more in love with Finn than I ever could be and today I am becoming his wife."

"Yes you are, sweetheart. We better leave now if you want to make it to the ceremony on time." And with that, Rachel and her dads left and headed to the church where the ceremony was being held.

XXX

Carole Hummel looked at her son. She was so proud of him. He was marrying someone that he actually loved and has loved since the day that he met her. Finn's stepfather, Burt sat next to his wife look lovingly as Finn awaited his bride at the front of the altar. His corsage was fixated gently across his chest (the left side as Finn knew that his heart was on the right side of his chest). He had the biggest smile on his face and it only grew when the orchestra began playing the wedding processional and his saw his beautiful fiancée make her way down the aisle toward him.

XXX

Rachel looked so beautiful. Her Vera Wang wedding dress made her even more beautiful. Her hair was curled and sat just above her shoulders. She walked down the aisle with her dads and they began to cry as they gave their daughter away to their new son-in-law, Finn.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to reunite Finn and Rachel in holy matrimony. If anyone here believes that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Finn and Rachel looked around the congregation and noticed that nobody was saying a word, so the priest continued.

"Finn, repeat after me. I, Finn Christopher Hudson do solemnly swear to take Rachel Barbara Berry as my loftily wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

Finn repeated the priest's word and turned to Rachel.

"Rachel, repeat after me. I, Rachel Barbara Berry do solemnly swear to take Finn Christopher Hudson as my loftily wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

The priest continued with the rings. He took the ring from the ring bearer and handed one ring to Finn and another to Rachel.

"Finn, place this ring on Rachel's finger as a token of your love and affection." Finn gently placed the ring on Rachel's finger and said: "with this ring, I thee wed." Then Rachel looked over at Finn and placed the ring on his finger and said: "with this ring, I thee wed."

"Finn, do you take Rachel Barbara Berry to be your wife?"

Finn quickly replied: "I do"

"Rachel, do you take Finn Christopher Hudson to be your husband?"

Rachel replied even faster than Finn: "I do"

And with that, the priest concluded the ceremony. "By the power invested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Finn leaned in toward Rachel and passionately kissed her.

XXX

The reception shortly followed. Of course Kurt was Finn's best man and Mercedes was Rachel's maid of honor (she and Quinn were friends, but they weren't at the point in their lives).

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson!" the crowd applauded and Finn and Rachel walked into the reception hand-in-hand. Rachel began dancing with her dads to "Stealing Cinderella".

_I came to see her daddies for a sit down man-to-man_

_It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand_

_I guess that's why they left me waiting in the living by myself _

_With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf_

_She was playing Cinderella_

_She was riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinklers with a big Popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her daddies, looking up at the them _

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to them I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella _

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one_

_When I heard voices behind me say "ain't she something son?" _

_I said "yes, she's quite a woman"_

_And they just stared at me_

_Then I realized that in their eyes she would always be_

_She was playing Cinderella_

_She was riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinklers with a big Popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her daddies, looking up at them_

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to them I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

_They slapped on the shoulder_

_Then called her in the room_

_When she threw her arms around them_

_That's when I could see it too _

_She was playing Cinderella_

_She was riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinklers with a big Popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her daddies, looking up at them_

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to them I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

The audience began to clap as Kurt made his way to the podium to begin the reception

"Thank you all so much for coming. Finn and Rachel are perfect for each other. Today is a very special day and they want to thank each and every one of you for coming to celebrate this blessed event with them. May their lives be enriched with joy and happiness as I see no two people who are better for each other than Finn and Rachel. Now would Finn and Rachel make their way to the dance floor as they dance their first dance together as husband and wife "This I Promise You" by NSYNC."

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surrounds you are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call_

_Was standing here all along_

_And I will take you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you _

_I've loved you forever_

_In lifetimes before _

_And I promised you never_

_Would you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word, I give you my heart _

_(Give you my heart)_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And now with this vow_

_Forever has now begun_

_Just close your eyes _

_(Just close your eyes)_

_Each loving day_

_(Each loving day)_

_And know this feeling won't go away _

_(No)_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

_Over and over I fall_

_(Over and over I fall)_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life, baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all_

_And I will take you in my arms_

_(And I will you in my arms)_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_(Right where you belong)_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise, babe, yeah _

_Just close your eyes each loving day_

_And know this feeling won't go away_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you, I promise you_

_I promise you _

XXX

The wedding concluded and the newlyweds headed off to the airport for their honeymoon in St. Croix. As Finn looked over the Ohio sunset, he held his new wife close and gently kissed her before falling asleep with Rachel in his arms.

**AU: So that chapter was so long, but I just wanted to have enough room for both songs. Please review! Much love, Stephanie **


	7. Double Trouble

_Chapter 7-Double Trouble _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

_It had been two weeks since Finn and Rachel had gotten married. They were now living in a condo that was purchased as a wedding gift while they were on their honeymoon in St. Croix. They both were beginning their first semesters at the Ohio State University in the fall and were excited to be sharing this time of their lives with each other. _

The clock flashed 2:00am. Rachel had been in the bathroom for an hour now. The light from the bathroom was disturbing Finn as he was trying to sleep. Rachel had been sick ever since they had gotten back from their honeymoon a few weeks ago. She first started feeling sick the moment they got on the plane and she thought it was just food poisoning or something, but her sickness had continued to stay with her for two weeks. She hated being sick. She wished that she could kick this thing, but every time she thought that she was feeling better, she managed to become sick once again.

"Rach, baby, are you okay?" Finn knocked on the door to see his wife with her head over the toilet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be back to bed in a minute."

"Rach, you've been sick ever since we got back. Are you sure you're okay?"

Rachel nodded before puking again.

XXX

"Rach, you probably should see what's wrong with you. The flu doesn't last this long." Finn advised his wife as he unpacked a box with their belongings.

"Finn, there is nothing wrong with me. I just have the flu." She told him.

"A flu that lasts for two weeks? I seriously doubt that." Finn coaxed.

"Fine, I'll go to the doctor."

XXX

Rachel sat in the doctor's office waiting for the receptionist to call her name. Finn sat next to her clutching her hand.

"Did I ever tell how wonderful you are?" Rachel told her husband.

"Yes and you are so wonderful too." He leaned in for a kiss when the receptionist interrupted them.

"Rachel Hudson?" she yelled. Finn and Rachel got up from their seats and walked hand-in-hand to the examination room and waited for the doctor to arrive.

Finn stared at the pictures on the wall. Some of them freaked him out. The pictures of inside of a woman were really scary. He glanced over at Rachel and saw that she was sitting there nice and calm, awaiting her fate.

Just then, the doctor entered.

"Hello there, my name is Dr. Phillips and I am going to be examining you today. Do you mind lifting up your shirt, Mrs. Hudson?"

Rachel nodded and lifted up her shirt. She looked over at Finn and gave him a look indicating that she wanted him by her side.

"Alright, so you've been sick for the past two weeks and you think it's the flu?" Dr. Phillips asked.

Rachel replied with a simple yes and the doctor continued to examine her.

"Well, actually, Mrs. Hudson. I'm afraid you don't have the flu, but it will go away in nine months. Congratulations, you're pregnant!" Dr. Phillips exclaimed.

Rachel began to cry hysterically and Finn went over to comfort his wife.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Hudson?" Dr. Phillips asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is all just so overwhelming."

As Dr. Phillips began to turn off the sonogram machine, he noticed something.

"Wait, what do we have here?" he leaned in to take a closer look. "Ah, just as I suspected, Rachel, Finn, it looks like you're going to be parents….times two."

Finn and Rachel just stare at the doctor in shock.

"Excuse me?" Finn asked.

"Yes, it looks like Rachel's having twins."

"You're kidding, right? You mean like, two babies born at once?"

"That's generally the way it works. There's one other thing, would you like to know the genders?"

Finn looked at Rachel who nodded "yes"

"Well, baby A is a girl and baby B is a boy." Dr. Phillips told them.

"We'll have one of each! Then our lives will be perfect. We'll have a son and a daughter." Finn picked Rachel from the examination table and carried outside to their car and drove away.

XXX

Three months had passed and Rachel was now in her second trimester. She was now driving Finn crazy. Nothing that he did seemed to be right. He couldn't wait till his children were born and his wife would no longer act so crazy.

"Finn, I think we should decide on what to name the babies. I mean, they're going to be here before we know it."

"You're right. I want to name the boy Christopher after my dad and for the girl; I want to name her Hannah."

"Those are really nice names, Finn. I love them."

Finn kissed his wife after she agreed to the names he had chosen and went back to watching "Funny Girl" with her.

XXX

"Finn, can you bring me my wool socks?" Rachel yelled down to her husband.

"But honey, they're all the way up in the attic." He coaxed back.

"I'm cold though."

"Oh, alright. I am only doing this because I love you." And with that, he headed up to the attic to retrieve Rachel's wool socks.

Moments later, Finn returned with Rachel's wool socks, but she had fallen asleep on the couch. Instead of waking her, he just went up to their room and laid down himself.

XXX

"I am thinking that we should do the room in yellow and green." Kurt told Rachel as he discussed paint colors for the twins' room.

"Kurt, we're having a boy and a girl. Shouldn't we incorporate a mixture of something for each of the children? I think that Hannah should have pink and Christopher should have blue."

"Rachel, trust me, I know what I am doing." Kurt just shook his head at Rachel and continued decorating the twins' room.

Rachel was disgusted at her brother-in-law, but she trusted him and left the nursery knowing that Kurt could handle it.

Finn arrived home from his job at Burt's garage (he wanted to work there to have enough money for when the babies arrived) and went upstairs. He quickly caught a glance of the twins' room and knew that Kurt had been there. He just smiled and continued on his way to his bedroom.

**I am going to stop there as I feel that it is a good stopping place. As always, reviews are appreciated. **

**In the next chapter, Rachel and Finn will experience financial struggles as the arrival of their twins draw nearer. How will they cope? Find out.**


	8. Mi Familia Part 1

_Chapter 8-__Mi Familia__ Part I _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**I realized that I was going to have Finn and Rachel struggle financially, but then I figured that would be boring, so I am just going to write some more fluff. Enjoy!**

**I am also going to make this a two-part chapter because I have a surprise for you all regarding Rachel and Finn's babies. **

It was now September 23, a month away from Rachel's due date. School had begun and Finn was glad to now be attending the Ohio State University with Rachel, someone he truly loved.

"Rach, are you ready to go? You don't want to miss your first day of school." Finn yelled up to his wife from the living room.

"Finn, I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Because I look like a whale and everyone is going to make fun of me."

Finn walked into their bedroom.

"Sweetheart, you are beautiful. Just remember that. And you want to know something? This weekend at our first game, I am going to throw a touchdown just for you and smile up at you so that everyone knows that you're mine. I love you, Rachel Hudson."

"I love you too, Finn Hudson" And with that, they walked out of their house and headed to school.

XXX

Since this was a new school for Finn and Rachel to adapt to, they had trouble finding where their classes were. Finn, who had decided to major in teaching, finally found his first class, English 112 after searching for roughly 10 minutes. Rachel was majoring in Music Education. Since her Broadway aspirations didn't pan out, she decided to take on her second ambition: teaching Glee club. Her first class was Spanish (she figured that since Mr. Schuester taught her so much of the language that she would give him the benefit of the doubt and continue taking Spanish throughout her college career.)

She walked into her Spanish classroom and made her seat in the back. Few people glared at her enlarged belly and scoffed before turning their heads back to the professor.

"¡Buenas días, clase! Mi nombre es profesor Rodríguez. ¡Bienvenidos a clase de español! Primero, yo quiero escribir tu información en la tarjeta en frente de tu." Rachel looked down at the card in front of her. Some of the questions she couldn't answer. She figured that she would just make the best of it.

Finn had the most horrible time in his class. First, he didn't realize that he had signed up for a remedial English class. Everyone in there appeared to have some sort of drug issue or seemed liked the kind who didn't whether they passed school or not. Careful not to make a disturbance, he quickly got up out from his desk and walked out without the professor even knowing.

XXX

Three hours had passed and Finn and Rachel's day had come to an end. They met up at the exterior parking lot and walked together to their car. Finn opened the door for his wife and then went over to the driver's side. He started the ignition and began to ask Rachel how her day was when he noticed a sad look on his wife's face.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My water just broke!" she exclaimed.

"Seriously? But you're not due for a month!" he shrieked.

"Tell that to the babies. All I know is that I have to get the hospital and fast!" with that, Finn slammed his foot down on the accelerator and sped down the interstate to the nearest hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and Finn spotted an orderly with a wheelchair and quickly had the orderly wheel Rachel into the maternity ward. Rachel noticed her doctor and had Finn wheel Rachel into her room.

"Ah, how are we, Rachel?" Dr. Phillips asked.

"I want drugs!" she replied.

"We'll see what we can do" It was at that time that Finn realized that his parents as well as Rachel's hadn't been notified about their upcoming arrivals.

"Rach, babe, I am going to make a few calls and I'll be right back."

"Okay, and Finn, hurry!" she yelled as her husband left the room.

Finn quickly dialed his parent's number and Burt answered.

"Hello, Burt?" Finn questioned.

"Yes. What's up, Finn?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, it is just that Rachel is having the babies."

"What? Right now?" Burt asked.

"Yes, Burt, right now. It is still going to be awhile before they're born." And with that, Finn hung up the phone and dialed Rachel's dads.

XXX

"Gosh, it hurts so much. Why did I let you touch me?" Finn snapped at her husband.

"I don't know, because you love me."

"Oh, whatever, Finn. All I know is right now; I'd like to put your head through the wall."

Just then, Carole, Burt, Leroy and Hiram arrived at the hospital. Carole, who was a nurse there, knew what Rachel was experiencing. She asked Rachel if she could speak with Finn out in the hall. Rachel agreed.

"Finn, son, are you okay?" she asked.

"I guess I'm okay. What did I do? Why is Rachel being short with me?"

"Alright, since you're new at this. I am going to break it down gently for you. See, when a woman is in labor, the pain is very intense. She really isn't yelling at you, it's the pain that is doing the yelling. I want you to go in there and coach your wife until those babies are born. Understand?"

Finn nodded his head and went back inside. Rachel began to yell curse words at him again.

Dr. Phillips then came in to examine Rachel. He was surprised at how much Rachel's labor had developed in the short time that she and Finn had been at the hospital.

"Well, Mrs. Hudson, it looks like you're ready to push." Dr. Phillips tapped Finn on the shoulder to indicate that he needed to help Rachel out with this part.

Rachel was much more mellow now that she had received her epidural, but since her labor was progressing relatively well, the epidural was wearing off and she began to raise havoc again.

"Rach, babe, you're doing great! I love you" Finn said with encouragement.

"I love you too, but this is all your fault!" Rachel yelped in pain.

Finn grabbed his wife's hand as she pushed. A few moments later, crying filled the air. The first baby had arrived! Finn looked over to see his daughter. She was so beautiful and looked just like Rachel. He began to cry.

"Finn, don't do that now. What until the other baby is born." Rachel advised him. Finn agreed and once again grabbed Rachel's hand as she began pushing again.

"Alright, Rachel, one more push and your son will be here." Dr. Phillip told her.

Rachel pushed as hard as she could and a few moments later, more crying filled the room.

Finn glanced over to see his son, but he just stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Finn, what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Well, umm, our son is actually a daughter." He told her.

"What? We had everything planned for a boy and a girl." Rachel began to glare at Dr. Phillips.

"I guess I read the sonogram wrong or what I thought was his thing was her arm." He just stood there stupidly leaving Rachel and Finn curious about what to do since they now had two daughters instead of a son and a daughter. First thing on their agenda was to name them.

**AU: WOW! That was an exciting chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and I'll continue with the second part as much as I can. I have finals coming up so I am not really sure how much I'll be able to work on this. Much love, Stephanie **


	9. Mi Familia Part 2

_Chapter 9-Mi Familia Part 2_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, unfortunately. I also do not own "Faithfully". It belongs to Journey and they own all rights to the song. I realize that I already used "Faithfully" in my fanfic, but come on; this is the song that they sang right after Finn confessed his love to Rachel. I think it kind of flows. **

_**Last time: Rachel went into labor and she and Finn were for a surprise when she delivered twin girls instead of a boy and a girl. **_

_Finn Hudson looked down at his two new beautiful baby girls. He couldn't believe that he was a father and Rachel was a mother. Even though he expected the twins to be a son and a daughter, he was perfectly fine with having two daughters to spoil. He was hoping that one would acquire his love of sports and the other one would be girly like her mother. Finn and Rachel decided to name one of the girls Hannah Josephine (after Rachel's favorite character in the book Little Women). _

"Rachel, I've decided on a name for our other daughter!" he squealed as he approached his wife's room.

"Let me guess? Drizzle?" she asked.

"No, not Drizzle. I've decided on Madison Caroline Hudson. Caroline is in reference to my mother." He told her.

"Finn, that's a wonderful idea! I love it." And she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

XXX

Kurt and Blaine arrived to see Finn and Rachel's new babies.

"Hey, brother" Kurt shouted to his brother. Finn just stood there like an idiot as Kurt saw how proud Finn was to be a dad.

"So where are my niece and nephew?" Kurt asked.

"Well, actually, there appeared to be a mix-up and we now have two baby girls."

"Wow, Finn, you are really outnumbered now." Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, I know that, but I am hoping that one of the girls turns out to be like me and has an act for sports."

"Nah, they're probably going to be like Rachel." Kurt bellowed. Finn just elbowed his brother.

"Well, do you want see them?" Finn asked Blaine and Kurt. They shook their heads "yes" and Finn led them into Rachel's room.

Rachel had fallen asleep and she looked so beautiful. Finn carefully grabbed one of his twins and handed her to Kurt. "This one is Maddie" and then he picked up the other twin and handed her to Blaine. "And this one is Hannah."

Kurt began to tear up. "These are the most beautiful babies that I have ever seen in my life."

"You're just saying that because they're your nieces." Finn acknowledged.

"No, I mean it." Kurt said.

Finn just smiled and went over and sat down in a chair next to Rachel's bed.

XXX

As the night dragged on, Finn looked over at his sleeping wife. She looked so beautiful. He quietly began to serenade her as she slept.

_Highway run into_

_The midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love_

_Along the wire_

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_But right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully _

Just then, Rachel woke up to her husband's singing and just smiled at him.

Finn looked up to see his wife awake at smiled back at her.

XXX

"Do we have everything, Rach?" Finn asked as they departed from the hospital.

"Let's see, Mommy?-check, Daddy?-check, the two most adorable baby girls in the world?-check."

Finn fastened the girls' car seats into the backseat of the car and helped Rachel get in to sit in the back with Maddie and Hannah.

He backed out of the hospital parking lot and headed down the highway to their house. He drove slowly which annoyed Rachel.

"Finny, can't you drive any faster?"

"Rach, the girls are back there. I don't want to hurt them."

"You're not going to hurt them. They're sleeping. Well, at least Maddie is. Hannah is wide awake."

"I still don't want to. They're so little."

"Finn, are you going to be one of those dads who won't let their daughters get hurt?" Rachel asked.

"Of course not, but I am going to buy a gun to shoot off those boys who want to date my daughters."

Rachel just shook her head at her husband's comment, but knew that he was probably serious in that sense.

XXX

They arrived home to a living room surrounded with presents piled a mile high (since Rachel had unexpectedly gone into labor, she didn't have a baby shower). The girls' room had been re-done with their names plastered above their cribs. No thanks to Kurt, obviously.

"Finn, this is beautiful. The girls' room is done."

"You're right, Rachel. You couldn't even tell that this was painted a different color. My brother is guiness!" and with that, he leaned in closer to his wife and gave her a peck on the cheek.

He then walked over at Maddie and Hannah and gently gave them pecks on the cheeks as well. He loved being a dad and he was even happier than he had Rachel in his life again.

XXX

The alarm clock in Finn and Rachel's bedroom flashed 3:00am. The girls had been fussy all night.

"Rach, the babies are crying again." Finn whined to his wife.

"I got them the last time, it's your turn."

"But Rach, I need my sleep. I have a big exam tomorrow." Finn whined again.

"Fine, but you are such a bad liar. You don't have a test tomorrow because tomorrow is Saturday." Rachel reminded him.

"Damn, I knew that I married you for a reason."

Rachel got up and tended to her daughters. Finn, being the good husband that he was, got up and followed Rachel into Maddie and Hannah's room.

Rachel went over to Hannah and picked up her up as she had been the fussy one.

"What's the matter, darling? Mommy's here" she felt her daughter's head and noticed that it felt a little warm.

"Finn, does Hannah feel warm to you?" Finn went over to where Rachel was standing and felt Hannah's head.

"Yeah, she does. She also looks a little pale."

Finn and Rachel began to panic as neither one of them had experienced a sick baby before. They immediately called the doctor to see what to do in this case.

"Okay. Thank you Dr. Patrick". And Finn clicked the phone off and went to talk to Rachel.

"Well, what should we do?" Rachel asked.

"The doctor said to keep an eye on her and if she doesn't improve in the next few days then we need to take her in for an appointment."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

XXX

The next day, Finn and Rachel once again woke up to the sound of the daughters crying. Finn had huge bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Rachel wasn't her chipper self. In fact, she seemed so out of sync that she could even focus on making Finn's breakfast.

"Rach, are you okay? I mean you look so tired. Why don't you go lay down and I'll finish making breakfast."

"You finish breakfast? Well, as long as you don't burn the house down, it's fine with me." And with that, Rachel waltzed upstairs to their bedroom leaving Finn alone in the kitchen.

A few moments later, Finn had finished breakfast and brought it upstairs to Rachel, but it was too late as she had fallen fast asleep on the bed.

**AU: Sorry that story was super long, I just didn't want to end it abruptly. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy it. Please review! Much love, Stephanie. **

**I am going to wrap up this story in the next chapter unless something happens and I want to continue. **


End file.
